This invention relates to a pizza box storage and dispensing assembly.
Restaurants which prepare pizzas ordinarily provide for take-out or delivery of the pizzas to consumers. Cartons or boxes of well-known configuration are used for the take-out pizzas. Boxes ready to be filled with prepared pizzas are stacked at some location in the kitchen of the restaurant. A common place to stack the pizza boxes is on shelving above a table where the pizzas are prepared or brought to when they are done baking. Most often the stack of pizza boxes extends to a height well above the maximum reach of the kitchen personnel. A pizza box to be filled is of necessity drawn out from the lower or middle section of the stack. The weight of the pizza boxes above the one sought to be removed for use makes removal difficult sometimes causing the upper boxes to be toppled over as a lower box is removed.
This invention overcomes the problems inherent in storing pizza boxes for anticipated use by providing a pizza box storage and dispensing assembly which allows for orderly storage of pizza boxes and easy retrieval of a single pizza box for filling with a pizza. Pizza boxes are easily placed in the assembly which may be telescopic in form to vary the storage space for the boxes. The lowermost pizza box within the assembly is exposed to be readily removed when needed. Upon removal of the lowermost pizza box the upper boxes shift downwardly positioning a new box for removal. The stored pizza boxes are in a stable stacked arrangement and will not be toppled during removal of the lowermost box. The advantage of ease of removal of the lowermost box and stable storage are provided by a structure which is simple in design and thus economical to produce.